Family
by HashDash23
Summary: AU Grey's Anatomy. Ellis Grey has died leaving 12 year old Meredith to live with her father, his new wife and daughter. How will Meredith cope with the move from Boston to Seattle? How will the two Grey sisters get along? All characters from the show will appear. Review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

"No! I want to stay in Boston! I'm twelve years old, I am more than capable of taking care of myself" Meredith shouted, not for the first time.

"I know but legally you have to go live with your father" The social worker sighed yet again.

"My father doesn't care about me" Meredith grumbled.

The social worker didn't say anything, having had this argument many times since she was assigned to Meredith Grey's case.

Ellis Grey had been killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver and Meredith had no choice but to return to the care of her father, Thatcher, a father she hadn't seen since her parent's divorce.

Meredith grew silent and didn't speak during the drive to the airport, the waiting process and even during the five hour flight from Boston to Seattle.

"Okay, so your dad is meeting us at the airport. He will take you home and I'll check on you tomorrow"

The two made their way through the airport and soon found the man they were looking for, the social worker had to drag Meredith towards her father.

"Thatcher Grey, my name is Chloe Mitchell" The social worker launched into a detailed explanation about Meredith and all her things, Meredith however was too busy glaring at the brunette girl standing next to her father.

The three Grey's walked to the car and started the journey home.

"Okay, Meredith well, this is your sister Lexie she is going to give you a tour of the house while I pick up Susan from work and get some stuff for dinner alright?" Meredith gave a slight nod "You're not a vegetarian or vegan? Are you allergic to anything?" Thatcher breathed a slight sigh of relief when the blonde shook her head no, not knowing what he was going to cook if she answered yes to anything.

Thatcher gave a wave as he drove away, leaving Meredith and Lexie at the house, hopefully they would talk, neither of them had said anything.

Meredith followed Lexie into the house, up the stairs and into a room.

"Well this is your room, that door leads to a connecting bathroom" Lexie pointed to the door "My room connects to it as well. We didn't really know what your favourite colour was so we just got purple but we can get something else if you want."

Meredith shook her head and started to unpack her clothes into the dresser.

Lexie immediately started to help, much to Meredith's disdain.

"So, your name is Meredith Elizabeth Grey, your 12, was born here in Seattle and moved to Boston when you were 6. Can you add anything else?" Lexie said.

"How did you know that?"

"I have a photographic memory" Lexie shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Of course you do".

They continued to unpack in silence Meredith simply ignoring Lexie when she tried to talk.

That night Meredith lay in bed, tired because of the time difference but unable to fall asleep.

She thought about her father and how had moved on to a perfect family with the nice wife and smart daughter. She thought about her mother how she hadn't been perfect but had been all that she had really. She thought about Susan, who wasn't that bad really, she was the warm, kind mother that every child wanted. And Meredith thought about Lexie, the ten year old who had been more than happy to help put away her clothes, let her go first in the bathroom and made sure she was comfortable before wishing her good night.

Meredith wondered what life was going to be like living in this house, having two parents who made sure that they were home for dinner, having a sister.

Exhausted from all the thinking Meredith was finally able to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The hardest thing for any twelve year old on their first day of school in a new town has to be who they are going to sit with and that same feeling was all that Meredith Grey could feel as she got ready for the day ahead.

Meredith and Lexie sat outside waiting for the bus, mostly in silence.

"So what year are you in exactly?" Meredith asked.

"6th grade, because I skipped 3rd grade"

"Okay"

"Did you want me to show you where the office is, because you have to check yourself in" Lexie offered.

"No thanks I should be fine"

Before Lexie could say anything else the bus pulled up in all its yellow glory.

Lexie hopped on without hesitation, Meredith slowly behind her.

As Meredith walked through the aisle she studied the people on the bus. There was a bubbly blonde girl sitting next to a smallish brunette boy, a boy with a short haircut who looked like he would hit you if you sat next to him, there were two blondes that had to be related- a brother and sister probably, a Latina sitting by herself, a brown skinned boy with hazel eyes sitting next to a red head who looked timid and mousey, a boy with ginger hair and a girl with dirty blonde hair laughing together, a trio of people on the back seat- a girl with red hair, a boy with light brown hair and another boy with thick black hair. Meredith eventually sat down next to an Asian girl, who didn't look like she wanted to talk to anyone.

After a quiet bus ride and almost getting lost in the school Meredith found the office, checked herself in and quickly made her way to her class room.

The blonde quietly knocked on the door before entering.

At the front was a short, plump, African American woman.

"Oh, yes you must be my new student, Meredith Grey. Well my name is Mrs Bailey, we have a spare seat over there, go introduce yourself and the lessons will start in about five minutes"

Meredith walked over to her seat and saw that the people on her table were some of the people who were on her bus.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Grey" Meredith sat down in-between the blonde and the Asian.

"My name is Izzie Stevens" The bubbly blonde introduced.

"George O'Malley" A small boy with hair that fell into his eyes said.

"Alex Karev" The boy with the short hair grunted.

"Christina Yang" The Asian girl said, more out of obligation.

"A-April Kepner" the mousey red-head squeaked.

"Jackson Avery" the dark skinned, hazel eyed boy said before grinning with blindingly white teeth.

"Are you related to Lexie Grey? The freaky genius girl?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, she's my half-sister"

Before they could say more Mrs Bailey started the lesson.

As lunch time came Meredith was very slow to get to the cafeteria, that was until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"George, what's up?"

"Would you like to sit with us?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks"

Meredith followed George outside and under a big oak tree where the other people from her class sat.

"I hope it's okay to sit with you" Meredith was uncharacteristically shy.

"It's fine, I mean the only other person you had was your sister" Christina said.

"Half-sister, I've known her all of three days"

Meredith looked around the grassy area and saw the other people from her bus in the morning.

"Who are they, that big group?" Meredith asked, pointing.

"Oh, they are in the grade above us. The really blonde one, with hair like Izzie's is Arizona Robbins, her brother Tim is a year older then her" Jackson informed.

"The ginger haired boy is Owen Hunt, the Latina is Callie Torres" Christina muttered.

"The chick with the dark blonde hair is Teddy Altman and then there are the inseparable trio- the chick with the red hair that is Addison Montgomery or as I like to call her, McHotty" Alex smirked in her direction.

"The guy with the light brown hair is Mark Sloan, McSteamy and then there is his best friend, Derek Sheppard" Izzie said staring at the group.

"And what's his nickname?" Meredith asked amused.

"McDreamy" April sighed.

"April has a thing for him" George whispered in Meredith's ear.

Meredith just nodded.

"So are they just so cool that you know all their names or…" Meredith trailed off.

"No we have Studies Of Medicine with them, and your half sister as well. We are really the only people in the class" Christina said.

"I think I'm in that class as well"

"Okay, well you have a choice of who you sit next to Lexie or McDreamy" Izzie shrugged.

"Why are they both free?" Meredith asked.

"Lexie's too happy and perky for anyone and Derek sits next to Mark and Addison but they are already partners so he works on his own" George informed.

"Okay" Meredith nodded.

She joined in the conversations that the group came up with and found herself enjoying her first day of school.

The bell rang for their final class which was Studies Of Medicine.

Meredith was the last to enter having had to stop at her locker.

She stood stupidly at the front of the class debating where to sit.

Lexie was happy and perky but Meredith had started to get used to it, I mean she lived with the girl it was something that you grew to accept. Group projects would be easy and there would be no limit to how late they had to stay up and they wouldn't have to carry projects to each other's houses. And her photographic memory could come in handy. But working with Derek would help her branch out in her school and he was older so he could know more.

In the end she decided to go and be Lexie's partner, she did feel kinda bad that no one would sit near her because she was a little bubbly.

The teacher entered the room and soon began the lesson.

"Okay so last lesson we started on the Laparoscopic Grey Method, now who can tell me what that is?"

"It is one of the newest techniques in gallbladder removal, it was discovered by Dr Ellis Grey in Boston" Christina said from her seat next to Alex.

"Actually the process started right here in Seattle at Seattle Grace but after some personal life issues, Grey moved to Boston" Addison said from the back.

"Okay, off topic here but does anybody know why she moved? What did she take with her?" The teacher wasn't surprised to see no hands going up. "You have to know everything about a person to know there thinking process and their history"

"She moved because the person she loved refused to leave his wife so she divorced her husband but couldn't work in the same place as her ex-lover. She took clothes, her research and her daughter" Meredith said in a monotone.

"Correct, what was your name again?"

"Meredith Grey" The room broke out in an excited whisper.

"Your her daughter, I knew that she had a daughter but Lexie said that it wasn't her, I never thought that I would have Ellis Grey's daughter in my class room"

Meredith shrugged, nothing came to mind of what to say.

The class continued but Meredith could still feel the stares.

Meredith got on the bus behind Lexie and sat next to Christina but unlike that morning she joined in the conversations with Christina, Alex, George, Izzie, Jackson and April.

The bus had come to a stop outside a house when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Being related to your mum must have been awesome" Derek said with a charming smile.

"It was something alright" Meredith mumbled.

"Derek, come on" Mark shouted from the front of the bus.

With a final smile Derek got off the bus leaving, leaving Meredith with a whole heap of butterflies in her stomach.

**I don't really have a compass for where this story is going so drop me a review to tell me what you want to see.**

**Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this isn't exactly how I wanted this chapter to go but well, I hope you like it anyway.**

It was a normal day in the Studies Of Medicine class, well it was until the teacher informed them of a guest lecturer.

Meredith almost threw up when Richard Webber walked in.

"So, you teacher tells me that you have dreams to be surgeons, I am highly impressed" Richard said with a big smile.

"What is you specialty?" Arizona asked from up the back.

"I am in general surgery"

"Do you have a personal life along with keeping up with your work?" Addison asked.

"I do, I have a beautiful wife…" before he could continue Meredith cut him off.

"How is Adele?" the blonde asked. The man's wife had always been nice to Meredith.

Richard stared at the girl who had her arms crossed across her chest.

"She is doing well, and I'm sorry about your mother"

Meredith scoffed but didn't say anything.

Richard couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

…

Meredith stared out the window of the bus.

"What happened in class today?" George asked, leaning forward.

"He was the guy my mother had an affair with" Meredith mumbled.

"Oh… well I'm guessing you are holding a grudge" Izzie said slowly.

"A grudge? He broke my mother! She took me half way across the god-damn country because he promised that he loved my mother but was too chicken to leave his wife. He lore apart my family apart" Meredith yelled, standing

The bus was silent, everyone staring at Meredith.

"You know what, I'll walk home" Meredith quickly left the bus.

Walking home Meredith kicked every rock as hard as she could.

"Jeez, what did that rock ever do to you?" A voice behind Meredith asked.

Turning around the blonde was surprised to see Derek.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see if you were okay" Derek was in front of Meredith now.

"Why?"

"I don't know, you are very interesting"

"I'm fine, I just don't like him" The two started walking again.

"I totally get it" Derek said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he took your mum away. I hate the guys that took my dad away" At Meredith's confused glance Derek expanded "My dad was killed for his watch"

"I'm sorry" Derek shrugged "are you happier now that you have a family that has your back?"

"I don't know. I mean Susan and my dad are kinda cool and Lexie isn't half bad, but they're not what I'm used to. Do you have any siblings?"

"Four younger sisters and Mark is close enough to be called a brother"

"Wow, it seems like your house is constantly busy"

"Using the shower is hell" Derek chuckled.

Meredith and Derek eventually came to Meredith's house.

"Well, thanks for checking on me"

"No problem"

Derek hesitated for a second.

"Meredith, we're friends, right?"

Meredith nodded.

"So would I be able to tell you about this girls that I like?"

"Uh… sure" Meredith was rather confused.

Derek gave her smile before leaning in and giving the blonde a brief kiss before walking away, a wave thrown over his shoulder.

Meredith stared at the retreating figure of Derek Sheppard.

Lexie opened the door "Are you going to come inside or are you going to stare at McDreamy all afternoon?"

"Oh shut it" Meredith blushed and walked in past a giggling Lexie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the very long pause between updates, year 11 has just been kicking my ass, sorry again. But enjoy this update. It focuses a lot on Meredith and Lexie and the bond they have grown.**

"Meredith, Lexie, could you come down here please?" Thatcher Grey called up the stairs to his two daughters before he returned to the space on the couch next to his wife.

Dread was thick in the man's stomach as he heard the girls compete to get down the living room first, both very competitive, which could prove a good thing when Meredith was playing soccer and Lexie was playing softball but outside of that the two girls competitiveness was a heavy burden on their parents, teachers and occasionally their friends.

"I totally got here first" Lexie said as the two sat down opposite the adults.

"You forget that I was born first" Meredith chuckled.

"You can't always say that"

"Yes I can because it will always be true"

"Girls" Susan said to disrupt their fight, one that could go for hours "We have something to tell you".

Thatcher cleared his throat "Meredith, Lexie, Susan and I have got two announcements… and they're pretty big"

Meredith and Lexie exchanged a look, they had gotten rather good at having silent conversations.

"Susan is pregnant and so you will be getting a new little brother or sister." Thatcher paused to try and gauge the reaction from his daughters "We will also have to move houses so that everyone has their own room"

"Have you picked the new house?" Lexie asked.

"We have one in mind but we wanted your approval before we bought it so tomorrow after school we will pick you up and as a family we will look at this house"

Meredith and Lexie nodded slowly, unsure of what to say.

The awkward quietness was disturbed by the grandfather clock in the hallway, signalling that it was 5 o'clock.

"Well that's our cue to go to practice, come on Meredith we'll walk, we are in the same park anyway" Lexie grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her back up the stairs so that they could change into their training gear.

The two walked down the footpath in sport shorts and a tank top, cleats slung over Lexie's shoulder with her softball bat and glove in hand while Meredith had her spikes over her shoulder and soccer ball in hand.

"I don't wanna move" Lexie complained.

"Well if you don't you're either stuck with me or a newborn baby" Meredith shrugged.

"I think the baby would make less noise" Lexie grinned at Meredith.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Meredith stopped and faced Lexie.

"You snore Meredith, I can hear it from my room and there is a room separating us"

"That is not true" Meredith denied.

"Whatever you say Meredith" Lexie continued walking towards the park where both their teams were training.

Meredith mumbled threats at Lexie as she followed behind her younger sister.

"Little Grey, your late" Arizona shouted at Lexie once the sisters had come into the park.

As a joke the entire Studies Of Medicine class (mainly Mark Sloan) had begun calling Meredith- Grey and Lexie- Little Grey and the name had stuck, now the entire school was calling them that, even some of the teachers.

"Sorry Robbins" Lexie shouted before turning to Meredith "Meet you back here after practice?"

"Of course"

The two turned to their different teams and began to get ready for practice.

…

Lexie and Meredith walked out from Studies Of Medicine to find Thatcher and Susan already waiting for them.

"We didn't expect you here right on the bell" Lexie commented as she put on her seat belt.

"We checked out the bus routes from the new house to school and your are in luck, you can catch the exact same bus." Susan said turning to smile at the girls.

Meredith and Lexie's eyes widened as they saw their new potential house.

"This place is huge" Meredith said as they exited the car.

"Okay, go pick your rooms, you can't choose the master bedroom which is located downstairs but the rest of the rooms are yours and choose wisely because once you choose there is no going back." Thatcher added a comical 'evil' laugh that made the girls giggle before they sprinted up stairs to claim a room.

Meredith fell in love with the first room she saw, it was big with a walk-in wardrobe and a big window with a window seat.

"Lexie I claim this room as mine" Meredith shouted from the door frame.

"No issue, because this room is mine" Meredith moved from her room and into Lexie's and laughed.

"Lex… They're exactly the same" Meredith chuckled.

"I'm going to miss having the bathroom between us" Lexie pouted.

"It didn't really give us a lot of privacy" Meredith looked sideways at her sister.

"Well, it was you who decided to have a conversation with me while I was in the shower"

"It was a much needed conversation" Meredith attempted to reason.

"You were talking about the pointlessness of Anna Karenina, algebra and circles, the last one was an attempted joke that went on for 10 minutes"

"I don't see your point"

Lexie sighed and walked out of the room as Meredith giggled behind her.

"What do you think about the baby thing?" Lexie said as they descended the staircase.

"I think I already have one annoying sibling might as well through in another. Hey how wrong is it to make this sibling my slave?" Meredith asked.

"One, I take offence to the annoying sibling comment and two, it has to be my slave as well"

"Deal, we will time share the slave" The two sisters shook hands and continued back to the car.

"So do you guys have a plan?" Thatcher said.

"Oh you have no idea" Lexie said as Meredith burst into giggles.


End file.
